dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Garfield Logan (New Earth)
He later joined Titans West, and was part of the New Teen Titans assembled by Raven. Upon joining the latter, took the name Changeling. He remained with various incarnations of the team, forming a close friendship with Cyborg. He later began using the name Beast Boy again. Following a failed attempt to recreate Titans West as "Titans L.A.," he rejoined the main team. He had also worked as an actor, playing the role of the alien Tork in the TV series Space Trek: 2022. The series was abruptly canceled when it was sued for plagiarizing other science fiction shows. Death in the Family Whatever team he is part of, he likes to joke around with people and make jokes of the situations the team get themselves into. However, this is only a facade. In reality, Beast Boy has suffered many hardships in his life. Both his real parents passed away, and his foster mother, whom Garfield became very close to, died in battle along with virtually all of the other Doom Patrol members, while Gar was also part of the team. His foster father was driven mad by a helmet he used to fight enemies. He also fell in love with Terra (a member of the Teen Titans) and was heartbroken to discover that she was a traitor working for Deathstroke. Even after her death, he refused to believe for a long time that she was a traitor and blamed Slade for using her, until they eventually sat down and came to an understanding. As a result of all of this, he used his jokes to cover the fact that he was scared of losing anyone else he grew close to. Despite all of his hardships, Garfield was friendly and upbeat. His best friend was Cyborg. He was also close with Bette "Flamebird" Kane, a former Titan who helped save his life on an adventure in Los Angeles. Titans Tomorrow When the Titans glimpsed a grim, possible future, Beast Boy had changed his name to Animal Man and fought alongside his fellow, fascist Titans to make the United States a police state. The future Gar was a feral, shaggy, and more bestial in appearance. He was also still bearing a grudge against a possibly-resurrected Terra, who was a member of the more benign rival group Titans East. He had become romantically attached to Raven, who had been developing feelings for him since her recent rebirth. One Year Later After trying to hold together a ragtag band of Titans, once Robin returned, Beast Boy left the team to rejoin the Doom Patrol and aid his adoptive parents. Following attacks on various former Titans, it was determined that the sons of Trigon were trying to destroy the group to establish a name for themselves. The Titans decided to reform to combat the threat. At the same time, Beast Boy tried to reconcile with Raven. Final Crisis The newly formed Titans slowly broke apart, with Gar rejoining the Teen Titans in order to polish them up, after seeing their performance under the leadership of Wonder Girl. Raven followed soon after. Family Reunion In his final appearance, after the team had defeated Superboy Prime's Legion of Doom, Beast Boy and Raven have a talk about her difficulty in reading Solstice's emotions, and their encounter with Headcase. Eventually, Raven starts to open up about her true feelings. While it was her inner darkness that scarred her entire life, she was even more frightened of what her love for Beast Boy might cause her to do. Beast Boy makes it clear he doesn't want to escape from any part of her. Touched, Raven decides that she needs to embrace the positive feelings inside her rather than just her negative ones. Beast Boy assures her this is part of being human, and points out, "I think you've worried enough about the bad....so why don't we focus on the good for a change?" With that, in this new development, they share a heartfelt kiss to renew their relationship and ultimately embrace their love for each other. | Powers = * : As a young boy, Gar Logan contracted with a rare illness called Sakutia and was cured by a serum from a green monkey. This serum had the unintended effect of turning his skin and hair green but gave him the ability to change into any animal form. ** : Beast Boy has the ability to morph into any animal he knows of. He can change into extinct animals and even animals from different planets. When he changes, it only takes a couple of seconds. It does not matter how big or small. It does not put strain on him to do this. He can stay in an animal's form indefinitely. He has changed into multiple animals such as a swarm of fireflies and a group of barnacles. The only problem is no matter what form he takes the animal's skin and hair color will always be green. Beast Boy can also change into a hybrid, which has all the animals' powers rolled into one. He cannot control this so he does not turn into a hybrid unless absolutely needed. He has demonstrated the ability to transform into animals many times larger than their actual forms: among others, he has been seen transforming into a human-sized tarantula and a giant snake. He has also been seen transforming into mythical animals such as a phoenix and a dragon. Whether this is a progression of his abilities or a new power altogether is unknown. ** : Beast Boy has the power to mimic the abilities of any animal he knows of while he is in their form. The ability apparently gives him intuitive understanding of the animals and what abilities they have that may be useful in the situation. ** | Abilities = * * : As Rita Farr was an actress, he too learned some acting skills. He was a good enough actor to star in several TV shows. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Before being adopted by Steven Dayton (Mento) and Rita Farr (Elasti-Girl), Beast Boy's legal guardian was Arsenal (Nicholas Galtry). * Beast Boy has had many nicknames over the years including, Craig Logan, Beast-Brat, Green Jeans, Salad-head, Sprout, and Tork. * Beast Boy has also been shown to shape shift into demonic animals such as the time when Raven implanted Beast Boy with an evil seed of her father. * Garfield has described his acting career as "like but with super-powers." * One of the known home addresses Gar has used is 437 Franklin #202, Hollywood, CA. | Wikipedia = Beast Boy | Links = * }} Category:Adventurers Category:Independently Wealthy